


Distance

by malurette



Series: La jeune fille et la mort - femmes shinigami [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Bitterness, Break Up, F/F, Gen, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On lui disait qu'il fallait mettre un peu de distance entre elles. He bien, c'est fait, maintenant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chat, abeille, pulsatilles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/329494) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Trop près/trop loin  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Shinhōin Yoruichi/Soi Fong  
>  **Genre :** manqué  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Notes :** d’habitude je traite plutôt le point de vue de Soi Fong ; on va essayer de changer, pour une fois !  
>  **Thème :** « longue distance » pour 10_choix (table libre ; o7#o2)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : beuh, je ne sais plus, aux environs des tomes 18 19 ou 20 ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500 et des poignées

Yoruichi est partie en catastrophe, sans avoir vraiment le choix. Elle a abandonné sans trop de regrets son poste de Capitaine et Chef des Services Secrets, sa place d’héritière de la grande maison Shinhōin, sa vie au Seireitei.  
Elle ne croit pas à l’exil éternel ; elle se doute, elle espère en tout cas, qu’un de ces jours lointains elle pourra revenir. Jamais récupérer ses anciennes positions pour autant, mais sait-on jamais...  
Elle fera sa vie dans le monde mortel, sur survie de fuyarde et de traîtresse par association. Ça pourra être un jeu de chat avec leurs poursuivants au début, et puis les autres se lasseront, et puis elle s’habituera.

Les regrets sont venus plus tard, quand, dans une dimension autre, à des kilomètres et des kilomètres de leur point de transfert, et avec du temps passé, elle mesure vraiment l’étendue des pertes. Tout ce à quoi elle a dû renoncer...  
Il est trop tard pour regarder en arrière ; elle ne peut pas retourner en arrière de toute façon, elle s’est déjà trop distancée, le fossé creusé est infranchissable dans l’autre sesn désormais. Tant pis pour ses troupes, sa famille, les honneurs. Mais elle regrette de n’avoir pas pu faire ses adieux à sa petite lieutenante.  
L’emmener avec elle, ça n’aurait pas été possible.

Quoique.  
Si, peut-être.  
Ce ne serait pas un cadeau, que de condamner cette jeune fille pleine d’avenir à la suivre. Mais elle aurait apprécié sa compagnie. Et ses talents.  
Enfin, il est trop tard.

Encore une fois, ça vaut peut-être mieux qu’elle soit partie sans lui dire. À tous les coups Soi Fong aurait insisté lourdement pour partir aussi. Et Yoruichi vient de conclure qu’il ne fallait pas. Elle aurait peut-être bien cédé et fait une grosse bêtise.  
À parier qu’à supporter ensemble cette dure vie qui se profile, ç’aurait été exaltant au début, de se soutenir mutuellement, mais bien vite ce serait au contraire devenu ingérable. Qu’elles ne pourraient plus s’encadrer et s’abrutiraient mutuellement de reproches. Elle ne doit pas la laisser l’approcher _trop_ de son coeur. Elle ne _devait_ pas. Enfin...  
Jusqu’à peu, les mauvaises langues dans son dos ne se gênaient pas pour traiter son attitude d’inconvenante, comme quoi elle ne savait pas mettre la distance qu’il fallait entre elle et son apprentie si spéciale. C’est vrai, elle se sentait proche d’elle et aimait ça. Elle trouvait bonne l’idée de lui montrer de très près les postures qu’elle lui enseignait. Elle avait pour elle des gestes tendres de grande soeur ou d’amie chère plus que de professeur, de supérieure. Elle lui racontait même des secrets qui ne la regardaient pas vraiment. Mais c’est que la petite Soi Fong en avait tellement envie, elle aussi, de cette proximité ! Et ça lui faisait plaisir de partager tout ça.

Et voilà, c’est fini maintenant. La distance entre elle s’est brusquement équilibrée. Trop brusquement.  
Vaut-il mieux avoir des regrets ou des remords, elle ne sait pas.  
Elle se convainc que c’est mieux ainsi, que Soi Fong comprendra bien, et qu’elle refera sa vie. Très loin d’elle. Et puis qu’elles finiront bien par se revoir un jour et qu’elle aura des tas de choses à lui montrer.  
Ou quelque chose comme ça...


End file.
